Strange Bedfellows
by belgin tei
Summary: The true reason Immortals are here!


Title: Strange Bedfellows.

Sequel to: The Future Is Ours.

Series: The Immortals.

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All.

Spoiler: Up to and including Graduation part II. But Faith never went bad and helped the gang defeat the mayor. Also later stories in series will include Hush and Pangs, which in my universe happen in reverse, as well as The I in Team.

Rating: In my mind stories involving sex between consenting adults should be rated U but I suppose if I must giving a rating it would be 15 or 18 I suppose!

Pairings: Buffy/Faith Willow/Tara Xander/Cordelia and Amanda/Duncan.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in the above series' (just borrowed them) except the four horsemen (Kress, Jonus, Tiberius & Kali), and the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes: Although Sunnydale has an airport! In the series, I decided it doesn't in my universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Strange Bedfellows

By Belgin Tei

A Villa outside Milan

A black car pulled up at the front of the villa, the driver got out and opened the backdoor for the passenger who got out and without acknowledging the driver entered the villa.

Two men in suits greeted him; "Has he finished the research," he ask them.

"Yes Mr Horton he believes it is possible to close the Portal in Sunnydale," the smaller of the two said.

"Good, contact our friends on the slayers watchers council and ask them to meet us here ASAP."

"Yes sir at once," nodded the smaller man. He went to enter a room but was stopped by Horton.

"Where is he."

"He's in the study sir," said the small man pointing to the door at the other end of the hall.

Nodding he walked over to the study door and entered. Closing the door behind him he looked at the man seated in a large leather chair, who was presently sipping a whiskey.

"I am arranging a meeting to be held here as soon as possible, what do you need for the ritual? Mr Rayne," asked Horton.

"Ah the list is quiet long," smirked Ethan.

"Then the sooner you tell me the sooner we can get it," stated Horton not liking this man one little bit.

"Quiet right, well let's see! The blood of 3 Immortals, the heart's of 5 slayers, they don't have to be fresh, the powdered horn of 3 chaos demons, the dust of 12 vampires, the staff of Ra, the dagger of smite and a male and female talon demon to sacrifice. And last but not least ten million Swiss francs in my account."

"You will have all of it when you arrive in Sunnydale, as for the money one hundred thousand is being deposited as we speak, the rest will only be paid when the portal is closed."

"Very well, when do I leave!"

"After the meeting and when my associates are satisfied the ritual will work."

"Fine, are you staying here!"

"No I have a meeting in Genoa tonight but I will be back for the meeting."

"Right, well I think I'll go for a swim," said Ethan getting up and walking out the back.

Horton watched as Ethan jumped into the pool, he did not trust that man, he turned and left the villa.

--------------

****

UC Sunnydale campus

It was Willow's turn to cook for herself and her three flatmates. She had discovered very early on that she was hopeless at it, but refused to give up, insisting that her new lover Tara as well as Buffy and Faith let her take a turn on the house roster, so to keep the peace they agreed. What surprised the four of them was that of all of them Faith was the best cook, but only reluctantly, with a lot of nagging by the others would she cook, preferring to order take out when it was her turn.

Something's burning! "Shit the pasta," Willow shouted, she had forgot to keep an eye on it, having left it while she did some research on the net for Giles. She grabbed the saucepan and dumped it in the sink. She felt her flatmates opening the door, turning towards them with her back against the sink she gave a weak smile, "Hey, so everyone ok with pizza?"

Looking at each other and knowing it would upset her if they made comments on the burning smell. "Yeah sounds good," said Tara for all three.

Picking up the phone she ordered two family sized pizzas.

Buffy walked over to Willow's laptop, "So what you looking for Will."

"Oh Giles phoned and asked if I could find anything on a group of vampires calling themselves the horsemen, I finished sending out some bots just before you came in."

"So have you two settled on your classes yet, after all college starts in a week," said Tara looking at Buffy and Faith.

"Yeah we signed up this morning I'm going for criminology as my major and psychology as my minor," said Faith.

"And I'm majoring in History and minoring in demonology," said Buffy.

"You and History are you sure Buffy, I remember the trouble you had in high school," asked Willow.

"Yeah I'm sure after all if I need help I can call Duncan, or Cassandra, or Amanda, or even Methos, with those sort of advantages how can I fail," laughed Buffy.

"Hay that's an idea I could get Kate to help me with the criminology class homework," smiled Faith.

"But that's cheating," said Willow.

"Only if we get caught," they both laughed.

"So are you two coming to the bronze tonight, Tara's been asked to sing with a new band because their own singer is ill," asked Willow.

"Yeah we'll be there, Giles wants us to start regular patrols now summers over so we'll meet you there about 10," answered Buffy.

Willows laptop started beeping, as she walked over and sat down she was already reading what was on the screen. She suddenly paled, "Ah guys I think you should see this."

They got up off the couch and stood behind her reading. Tara paled as she asked the question all of them were thinking, "How is that possible 'Immortal vampires' I thought the others said that we couldn't become vampires."

"Well it appears no one told those four," said Faith nodding towards the computer.

"This is bad we need to let Giles and our friends know about this, we should also let Joe know as well," said Buffy.

"Here's something else it's possible that they are the origin of the four horsemen. That would make sense if they go by the name 'the horsemen'," said Willow.

"Why did Giles want information on these guys anyway, did he say?" asked Tara.

"Yes Angel called him and asked if he knew anything about this group calling themselves the horsemen, apparently he ran across the name on a case in LA and was curious."

"Well lets hope they aren't in the area. At least let's hope it can wait until we go over to his tomorrow to report on tonight's patrol!" said Faith.

--------------

****

Genoa Italy

Horton got out of the car and walked into the warehouse, four Harley's were parked just inside the door three men and a woman were sat in some old chairs drinking beer, they turned there heads towards him as he entered.

"So why did you dare to ask for this meeting we know you hate our kind!" asked Kress.

"I want to destroy your kind, if you help you four will be the only one's left," replied Horton.

"Interesting but what's to stop you from then killing us?" mused Kress.

"Nothing but it gives you a far better chance of being the last one."

"That doesn't interest us we fight as a team, that's why we have been feared down through the centuries," said Kali.

"If the chance to become the last Immortals does not interest you, you maybe interested in the fact that there are four young Immortals in Sunnydale that have a similar working relationship... Also two are witches and two are slayers," smirked Horton.

"WHAT, how did that happen Immortal slayers!" asked Jonus.

"If you agree to help destroy them and help close the portal I will provide you with details on the slayers, there fighting styles etc." 

The four vampires looked at each other, then Kress looked back at Horton, "Arrange transport."

"There is a plane waiting for you at the airport, everything has been fixed just go to the gate at the north end and tell them I sent you." Horton turned and left.

--------------

****

Sunnydale

Tara met Willow's eyes she smiled at her, she still could not believe she had fallen for her, they had become a 'couple' only a couple of months ago. She knew that she would do anything for the redhead.

Suddenly Tara saw Willow's eyes take on a worried look, then she felt it, there was another Immortal in the bronze. She scanned the room she saw the guy who was looking at Willow, he had just come from the area of the toilets, he looked like he had been drinking, she turned to the DJ to indicate she was taking a break.

The guy who looked about the same age as her, but that she knew meant nothing, he had short mousy hair with a similar build as Xander and wearing a bikers leather jacket. He was walking over to her; she may have been new to the Immortal game but could tell this guy was looking for a fight.

"Richie Ryan and you are?" said the guy.

"W-willow Rosenberg," she stammered.

"Your not frighten of me are you!" he smirked.

"N-no not really, but I'm not after a fight."

"Your new, right!"

"Just over 18 months, but I didn't find out about it until just after my graduation from high school this summer."

"Is there a problem here!" Came a voice from behind him.

Turning he saw three girls looking at him, sensing their Immortality. "This is nothing to do with you, this is between her and me, I assume you know the rules?"

"Yeah we know the rules, but we're not great at following them. You want to fight one of us you fight all of us," stated the dark haired girl.

As Faith finished speaking the guy was hit on the head by a bottle, he fell like a poleaxed cow. The three turned stunned looks at Willow. "Why Will!" asked Buffy.

"Well for a start he's drunk and wasn't going to back down, and I think he's just a lost soul who could do with our help," stated Willow.

"So now what do you want to do with him!" asked Faith.

"Can you take him back home, tie him up so he can't hurt anyone and we'll talk to him later after he sobers up. I'd like to stay until Tara finishes her gig."

Buffy and Faith grabbed Richie's arms to take him back home; Faith smirked at Willow, "If I'd known you were into bondage Red we could've had some fun before now."

"You want my girlfriend you'll have to go through me, not to mention Buffy may have something to say on the matter!" smiled Tara.

"Promises, promises," Faith shot back as she and Buffy dragged the drunk away.

All the regular patrons as well as the staff of the club knew the four of them, if they what'd to hit a drunk over the head and drag him away they weren't about to say anything. They all knew that there was less trouble in the club when they were around, ok there was still the odd death but hey this was Sunnydale.

--------------

The next morning the four friends sat around the living area waiting for Richie to wake up.

"So did Duncan tell you what happened between him and Richie?" Asked Buffy.

"Not until I pushed him on it and told him that I may have had to fight Richie last night," answered Willow.

"So what's his story Red," said Faith.

"Well Richie became Immortal about 5 years ago, Duncan taught him to fight then after he took his first head Duncan sent him out into the world. Then about 2 years ago after Richie had come back on a semi permanent basis Duncan was 'infected' by what he called a dark quickening, which for a while made him evil he attacked his former friends etc. until Methos found a way to cure him."

"So I assume Richie was one of those friends Duncan attacked. So how did they both survive, I mean we've all practised with Duncan, he's good I think Buffy and I would be hard pressed to take him," Faith asked.

"Apparently Joe intervened, shot Duncan and got Richie out. Duncan hasn't seen him since, he said he would like to be able to apologize to him. I promised him we would let him know how things turned out."

Willow turned back to the bed/couch Richie was tied too, "I know you're awake Richie."

They all looked at him as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "How did you know?"

"Tara and I placed a spell on you last night so we would know when you awoke."

"Magic you must be crazy there's no such thing as magic."

"I see Duncan didn't teach you about the other world! Magick does exist for those of us who know how to use it," answered Tara.

"So what are you witches or something!"

"No Tara and Willow are witches, Faith and I are slayers," said Buffy.

"Your what?"

"Slayers, as in vampire slayer," replied Buffy.

"So now you trying to tell me there are vampires as well as witches."

"My you have had a sheltered life haven't ya," smirked Faith.

"So Will what do you want to do with him!" asked Buffy.

"Let him go, now he has sobered up he should be safe around town."

"Are you sure Willow," said a worried Tara.

Grabbing her hand and smiling at her lover, "Yes sweetheart we can't keep him here tied up and he is no real threat to us, he's just a lost soul who needs to find his way," said Willow.

"Ok if that's what you want it's your call," said Buffy getting up and unlocking the cuffs. Hard eyes looking into his, "I suggest you leave town, go and see Duncan get him to tell you about the world, if not I'm warning you stay away from us, if you want to die go somewhere like LA, we have enough problems of our own."

She then escorted him to the door and Faith gave him his jacket and sword opened the door and pushed him out.

"So what does everyone want for breakfast!" asked Faith.

Hugging her Buffy said, "That's a first you volunteering for cooking duty."

"Yeah well what can I say this is a special occasion, it looks like Red just may have saved a soul, and then she gets us to throw boytoy out before we had a chance to try him out... Oh nooo don't do that ha ha ha." Buffy started tickling her.

"You know if the vampires and demons knew how ticklish those two were, we would all be in trouble," mused Willow.

They were all sat around the table, Faith placed large stacks of pancakes and waffles in the middle; "I like pancakes 'cause they're stackable. And waffles 'cause you could put stuff in the little holes... if you wanted to!"

The others looked at Buffy like she had flipped!

"What?"

"Your adorable when you make these weird statements!" smiled Faith. 

--------------

Later that morning the four of them entered Giles apartment, to see Xander standing by the door to the kitchen.

"Xander," cried Buffy and Willow as they rushed over to hug him.

"What are you doing here, is everything ok!" said Willow.

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm just here to deliver some papers to the husband of a client, and though I'd swing by and see everyone. So how have you been, any trouble, you want to tell me about?"

"No not really, ran into a bit of trouble last night at the bronze, but we sorted it out this morning. Giles I have some worrying news about the information on that group you ask me to look for on the net."

"That sounds bad," said Xander.

"It maybe, it appears the horsemen are a group of vampire Immortals who seem to be the four horsemen as in 'Revelations'," said Willow.

"That is not supposed to be possible, I think we need to check this out, I'll phone Angel and let him know, after all he brought them to our attention," said Giles.

"You might want to contact your boss Joe Dawson as well," smirked Buffy.

"I don't know what you mean!" answered Giles unable to look her in the eye.

"Giles we're not stupid we know you're operating as our Immortal watcher for him," countered Buffy.

"How did you find out!"

"Willow and Tara cast a spell to find out who had been assigned to us. We were relieved it's you rather than a stranger," smiled Buffy.

"You don't mind!"

"Of course not, we trust you completely. But you should phone him it may help," said Buffy.

"So Xander I hear Angel has offered you a partnership, so what's the deal?" Asked Willow.

"Well it turns out I have a talent for the work and I like it. I work as the front man; I take the normal PI work while Angel takes most of the supernatural stuff. Cordy runs the office and Wesley and Doyle do the research or help as needed."

"Wesley! What's he doing working for Angel? I though after graduation he headed back to marry old England," said Buffy.

"Well he turned up about two weeks ago, helped out with a case and stayed. He's lost a lot of his pompous attitude since you saw him last," smiled Xander.

"So how long are you in town!" asked Tara.

"I have to be back by nightfall, I'd like to stay longer but the papers I have to get signed have to be back before 8 tonight."

"Well maybe you and Cordelia can visit soon, you can stay with us," said Tara.

"Well we have been talking about taking another road trip maybe up to San Francisco to visit the friends we made earlier in the summer, and we're thinking of stopping here on the way but that won't be before December at the earliest. I suppose we could come for thanksgiving if you'll have us!"

"Of course we would like that, the three of us should be able to nag Faith into cooking by then!" smirked Buffy. Faith did not look very keen on the idea!

"Faith cook, I don't believe I'm hearing this!" smiled Xander.

"She's a great cook, she could give all those top chefs a run for there money," declared Buffy wrapping her arm around Faith.

"Really, then I will definitely get Angel to give Cordy and me Thanksgiving off."

--------------

****

The villa outside Milan

As Horton entered the meeting room he scanned the people seated at the table, on one side sat the other leaders of the enlightened watchers group sworn to remove the plague of Immortals from the world. On the otherside were the three leaders of the watcher's council dedicated to the irradiation of demons. And at the end was Ethan Rayne who had contacted both groups with the offer they were here to plan.

After sitting he addressed the people at the table, "As you know Mr Rayne contacted us with a plan to possibly close what to some is called the Hellmouth and others the Portal. This appears to benefit all of us because he has found that the closing will kill all Immortals and weaken all demons to the point that they are far easier to kill. As a bonus, as the slayers have now joined the ranks of the Immortals two new slayers will be called after their deaths. As you can see from the list of items he requires, not to mention his fee, will require both our groups to achieve. Mr Rayne please explain the ritual."

"The items are necessary to draw the outer circle and a pentagram around the altar to be used to sacrifice the talon demons with the dagger of smite. Then where there blood soaks into the ground, I use the staff of Ra to strike the ground while reciting the words of power written in the scroll of the ages."

"You have the scroll of the ages, it went missing two centuries ago from the councils library. Where is it," demanded Collins.

"I know, after memorizing the ritual I destroyed the scroll. I am now the only person who can perform the ritual, so if you wish this to happen you will have to make sure I stay alive."

"Very well we will sanction this plan. The items we will provide will be in Sunnydale by the end of the week," said Quentin Travers.

After Ethan had left the room Collins turned to Horton, "Rayne has become a very dangerous man he is now the only one that can close the Hellmouth, but the scroll of ages also had a ritual to re-open the Hellmouth as well as create more."

"I have already made arrangements for him to die after the ritual has been shown to have worked. I have also arrange for the horsemen to go to the area to keep the slayers and their friends busy, we will want to have the horsemen eliminated soon after as well."

****

Sunnydale

"Well I got hold of Joe he was shocked to say the least, he's going to get some people on it, he promised to get back to us," said Giles walking back into the living room.

"Giles we're really sorry we didn't tell you we knew you were our watcher," said a worried Willow.

"That's alright I hated keeping it from you, I told Joe you knew and offered to step down, but when he heard how you found out he said I could still stay on as your unofficial watcher."

"Why are you unofficial?" frowned Faith.

"It has to be unofficial because of our unique situation. Well I assume that you have come to train."

"Yeah we did, but we want to visit now Xander's here," said Buffy.

"Well sorry guys but I have to split I still have to get my client's papers signed, but if I have time I'll stop by later ok."

"Right then you four go on up to the roof everything is ready and I'll be up in a minute."

As they started trooping up to the roof Willow whispered to the others, "I never realized he was so bossy about train until I had to do it."

"Tell me about it, I've had it for four years now," Buffy whispered back.

Two hours later having finished the workout and the use of Giles shower they all sat down to report on the previous night and this morning.

"So you say he is just a mixed up kid. Willow being Immortal and 'mixed up' could be a lethal combination, innocent people could get hurt, Willow how could you!" a very angry Giles stormed.

"Giles whatever happens he needs to work through this and I know he'll not hurt anyone except a demon or an Immortal for at least 48 hours."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Tara and I placed a second spell on him, it will make him sick if he try's to hurt an innocent."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He demanded.

"Because I would have hoped you would have trusted me by now!" retorted Willow.

"Yes well quite... I'm sorry Willow."

"Oh Giles it's me that's sorry, I should have told you last night," said Willow getting up and hugging the now embarrassed man.

"Well now that's sorted, what do you say I take everyone out for lunch," smiled Tara.

"Yeah lets get those two out of here before it gets anymore sappy," said Faith.

"Sappy, I think its sweet," said Buffy, brushing a tear from her eye.

"What! Don't tell me your going soft, you're a slayer for godsake," said Faith putting her arm around Buffy's waist.

"What's that got to do with it!"

"It just seems wrong somehow!" shrugged Faith.

"We have so much heartache in our lives, even more now that we know we're Immortals."

"Yeah maybe your right," sighed Faith, "I'll try and remember that in the future."

"I love you," whispered Buffy in Faith's ear, who turned her head and caught her lovers lips with her own, Buffy deepened the kiss forgetting Giles was in the room until he cleared his throat. "Sorry Giles we were lost in the moment."

"Yes well quite... I believe Tara said something about lunch."

"Yes lets go," said Tara going to the door.

--------------

On Monday College started. Buffy and Willow entered the college library. They looked around in awe.

"Wow, this is what I call a library," said Willow turning to Buffy, "You know I didn't want to hurt Giles's feelings but our old library, apart from books on the supernatural, just didn't have the quality of books it should have had."

"Shh," an annoyed woman behind the counter said in their direction.

"See," whispered Willow, "We even have to be quiet, this is going to be great."

"Yeah great if we ever want to hold the Nuremberg rallies in here," mused Buffy still looking up at the very high ceiling, which was making her feel smaller than normal.

An hour later they met up with Tara and Faith.

"Hey, on campus girlfriends," smiled Willow grabbing a quick kiss off Tara.

"Yeah at least its not all bad," replied Buffy hugging Faith.

"Ok what's wrong?" asked Faith.

"Just about everything, I feel like a headless chicken running around in circles, I keep thinking to myself 'do I really want to be here!'"

"Everything will workout you just have to be patient!" said Faith.

Looking at her girlfriend in mock horror Buffy said, "Ok what have you done with Faith. This statement from the girl who jumps down manholes after an unknown number of vampires!"

"Yeah well that's different, that's fun," Faith smirked.

"FUN," Buffy's voice going up several levels before she noticed the other students around them. "Fun," she whispered, "You remember the Eliminati! They had us trapped and I almost drowned again.... Wait a minute you're trying to change the subject!"

"I think she succeeded," smirked Tara.

"Thank you Faith I needed that. I love you," said Buffy giving her a kiss.

"I love you too. Now let's get to the bookstore," said Faith.

Walking into the store Faith took charge, "Right let's start getting the books we need for our classes," she said handing a basket to each of the others before taking one for herself.

"You know I'm so glad we persuaded Giles to let Willow transfer that money from the councils bank account to pay for our education as well as living expenses," said Buffy.

"Yeah after all they put us through it only seems right that they pay. Damn the book I need is on the top shelf." Faith stretched to try and get the book, but instead pushed it and several others off the top, which hit a guy on the head sending him to the ground with a groan.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that, the book was to high, they should put them lower, it discriminates against shorter people," said Faith helping him with the books.

"Hey I got a flyer on that, there's a protest against it later," smiled Buffy also helping.

"So are you girls taking Intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?" said the man.

"I'm taking Psych," said Faith, "I'm really sorry but the books really were to high up."

"Well let's just put some down lower. I'm sorry. I've forgotten my manners in all the concussion. I'm Riley."

"I'm Faith and this is Buffy."

"Hi, so are you taking the class as well?" said Buffy.

"No, I'll be helping Prof. Walsh, I'm a TA," Riley smiled at Buffy.

Faith didn't like that look; "Come on Buffy we got other books to get." She said dragging her by the arm.

"Perhaps I'll see you later," Riley called after them.

"Yeah that would be nice," Buffy called back smiling at him.

After charging there books the four friends went for some lunch, Buffy was very confused by Faith's mood, she assumed she was angry about something! So after joining the other three at the table she decided to sort it out.

"So what have I done!"

"You! What could you have possibly have done wrong?"

Willow exchanged a worried look with Tara.

"Then what's got into you!"

"Nothing I'm five by five."

"No your not, you've been in a mood since we left the bookstore.... You're jealous because that boy Riley came onto me!"

"No I'm angry because you said you'd see him later."

"Oh Faith I didn't mean it like that, I was just being friendly, the only one I want to be with like that is you. After all it's not as if he could force himself on me."

"Really!" asked Faith a look of pure joy on her face.

Buffy smiled, "Really," grabbing Faith's hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry I got jealous but I thought you might dump me for the guy after all he was kind of cute!" she smirked but they could see the relief in her eyes.

"Faith you are so going to get it later."

"Promise!"

"Promise," smirked Buffy.

--------------

The cargo plane landed just before dawn, it stopped on the far side of the airport away from prying eyes. The cargo lift took less than ten minutes to get the four bikes to the ground. Without a word to anyone the four passengers got onto them and rode onto the pre-dawn road that led to the town of Sunnydale. The Four Horsemen had come and fear and chaos came with them.

Suspecting that there targets would most likely spend most of the weekday's at the university and having been given details of where there friends and family lived, they made sure to set up base away from those places.

They would wait for the best time for their attack getting information from the local demon population as well as the human Horton.

--------------

Giles decided to drive up to see his girls strange when did I start thinking of them as 'my girls' he mused.

He had had a strange phone call earlier from the council, and needed to talk to them but with classes they would not have time to meet at his apartment, so he had phoned to ask them to meet him at there place.

Knocking on the door it was answered by Buffy, "Hi Giles so what's so urgent you had to come to us?" She enquired stepping aside to let him in.

"About an hour ago I received a call from the council offering aid, they say they have found a way to close the Hellmouth permanently."

"Do you believe them?" Asked Willow.

"I'm not sure, the last time I asked for help, when the Valios demons tried opening the Hellmouth a few weeks ago. I was told that it was our problem."

"So what's their game?" Enquired Buffy.

"That as you Americans say is the 64,000 dollar question. But if they are telling us the truth and they can help close it for good, do we refuse to help?" said Giles.

"I think we should at least find out the details first, after all it may mean doing something none of us would like, like sacrificing a virgin or something," suggested Tara.

"Tara's right we should get all the details first, and do some research ourselves just in case they don't tell us the whole truth," added Faith.

"That's agreed then I get all the details of what's involved and tell them we will consider the offer," said Giles.

All of them nodded and Giles left to make the call.

--------------

****

Wolfram and Hart LA

Lindsey looked up as his door opened and his boss Holland Masterson walked in.

"Good morning sir, is there a problem!" The look on Holland's face already told him the answer.

"I have just come from a meeting with the senior partners, they have received some rather disturbing news; it appears someone is planning to close the Hellmouth. For obvious reasons we cannot let that happen, so they have instructed me to have you give Angel the information and offer our help in stopping them."

"Sir I don't think Angel would stop the closing of the Hellmouth."

"No not if he does not have the full details, you are to give him this scroll and tell him that when he has confirmed the truth written in it to contact you to arrange a meeting with you and myself. You are to agree to any terms he wishes to set."

"It's that big a threat?"

"Yes, everything else is on hold until this business is finished."

--------------

****

Angel Investigations

As Lindsey walked in the five people in the room stopped talking to stare at him.

"Lindsey to what do we owe the pleasure," quibbed Angel.

"Nice to see you to Angel."

"Lets cut to the chase here shall we," asked Xander, he didn't like Lindsey since Wolfram and Hart had served some papers on a client accusing her of stalking one of there clients, when it was there client stalking Xander's.

"Very well my boss Holland Masterson wishes to met with you on a matter of great urgency."

"I have no interest in meeting anyone from your firm," answered Angel.

"I suggest you change your mind, someone is planning to close the Hellmouth."

"And explain to us why that's a bad thing!" stated Cordelia.

"That's partly explained in this," Lindsey hand Angel the scroll, "When you're ready to talk phone me. You can lay down any conditions you like for the meeting." With that said he left.

They all gathered around as Angel unrolled the scroll.

"Well I recognize the language, its sandscript, unfortunately I can't translate it. I believe Giles knows a little of the language it maybe useful to let him have a look at it!"

"Xander do you have anything on at the moment!"

"Nothing that urgent," replied Xander looking up at Angel.

"Ok then you and Wesley take the scroll to Giles. Wesley if he hasn't managed to translate it in a couple of days phone and we'll decide what to do then."

"Ok, I'll drive," said Xander moving to the door, giving Cordelia a quick kiss on the way.

--------------

The Sunnydale Hotel

Ethan Rayne dropped his case just inside the door, I should have insisted on better accommodation. Just then there was a knock on the door he opened it to be faced by Horton and two of his heavies.

"How nice to see you again," quibbed Ethan.

"We need to talk," said Horton walking in, one of the men stayed outside so they would not be overheard.

"About what!" smiled Ethan.

"Stop being coy," said Horton. "When can you close the portal."

"The ritual has to be performed on the night of the new moon that's in 4 days. Have the items arrived yet!"

"All except the talon demons and the staff of Ra, they will be here in 2 days. Until the time of the ritual you will stay out of sight."

"Of course I have no wish to run into the slayers."

"Just to be sure you stay safe my associates will be staying in the next room."

"How reassuring."

Horton knocked on the door which the man outside opened letting him and the other man out before closing the door behind them.

--------------

Willow did not have any classes this morning so decided to visit Giles to see what new information he had on the closing of the Hellmouth. One block down from Giles she felt another Immortal; she slowly scanned the area until she saw Richie on the otherside of the street. She waited for him to cross and approach her.

"So you didn't leave town!" stated Willow.

"Yeah well what can I say I've never been much on taking orders."

"If you recall, we only suggested you leave town, it may have been wiser if you'd gone to see Duncan, he's sorry for what he did and would like to tell you in person."

"Not interested, I won't fall into that trap again."

"I'm sorry to hear that, so why are you still in town?"

"I haven't decided if I am going to challenge any or all of you."

"None of us will fight you unless you force us, which is good for your health. If that's all you want we'll see you around, but at this moment I haven't got time to waste I have some important things to do." Turning she carried on towards Giles.

"You think your that good! By the way seen any vampires lately?" He called after her.

Turning back to him. "Of the four of us you could probable take me, which would really piss off my girlfriend, as for her from what Duncan said you and Tara are an equal match, as for Buffy and Faith even Duncan would be hard pressed to take either of them. As for vampires I took the head of one last night. I can see by your eyes the fact vampires exist intrigues you, if your interested I'm going to meet someone who knows more about the subject than anyone else in town, you can come with me if you like!"

"Why would I want to come with you!"

"As I said it's in your eyes you just have to know! Come on its only just down the street."

Surprising himself he joined her. "So what's this persons deal!"

"He's Buffy and Faith's watcher."

"So you know about watchers."

Smiling at him, "Different type of watcher, he's there slayer watcher. But he is the unofficial Immortal watcher for the four of us."

"What do you mean unofficial!"

"Well our situation is unique in that we rely on his help to fight the evil in this town. Besides when Joe found out how we discovered who our watcher was he left it as it was."

"So how did you find out?"

"Tara and I used magick. Here we are," said Willow walking up to the door and using her key.

"Come on in," then looking into the living room she saw Xander and Wesley but no Giles. "What are you two doing here and where's Giles!"

"Hello Willow, Giles has just gone to get a book from his study," answered Wesley.

Just then Giles came in, "Willow I was just going to call you, there maybe a problem with closing the Hel...." stopping when he saw Richie standing by the door, "Ah hello." Turning a questioning look at Willow.

"Giles, Xander, Wesley this is Richie Ryan the guy we told you about, who wanted to fight me," turning to face Richie with a smile on her face, "He is hanging around because he hasn't made up his mind yet if he wishes to still take my head."

"We'll have to see how that works out, but your safe at the moment. So which one is this vampire expert?" said Richie.

"That would be Giles, but Wesley is also an expert but I didn't know he was going to be here! So Giles you said there's a problem?"

"Yes it appears Angel had a visit from a law firm called Wolfram and Hart, they do a lot of work for the LA demon population. Somehow they knew that there are plans to close the Hellmouth and gave him a scroll that is supposed to have information that it would be a bad idea!"

He handed it to Willow who opened it up, "What language is it written in?"

"Sandscript, that's why Angel sent it to me, I know some of it but it appears to be in a dialect I do not recognize so Wesley and I were going to start researching."

"I know someone who can read sandscript!" said Richie.

"Who!" asked Giles.

"An Immortal named Methos, though I have no idea where he is?"

"Methos why didn't I think of him before," looking at him with a smile, "Thank you, I know how to contact him. Look if you want to stay I was going to order some takeout." Said Giles.

"Yeah I might as well, anyway Willow promised me you would explain about vampires."

"Yes I'll gladly tell you." Excusing himself he went to make the call to Methos as well as order takeout. 10 minutes later Giles came back, "Methos is going to drop by tomorrow on his way to LA, hopefully that will save us some time."

"So what do you think is happening, what are the council up to!" asked Willow.

"The council? Who are they?" asked Richie.

"I don't know Willow. The council Richie had for over a thousand years guided the slayer in her fight against the forces of darkness, then last spring they refused to aid Buffy when her former boyfriend was poisoned, so she and Faith broke with the council and I joined them."

"You said slayer but if Buffy's the slayer who is Faith!"

"It became complicated about four years ago, you see a new slayer is only called by the powers when the previous one dies, but Buffy was drowned by a powerful vampire but revived by Xander here before her Immortality could kick-in. So a second slayer was called, she died a year later and Faith was called so now there will always be two." Answered Giles.

"If you say a second was called because Buffy died doesn't that mean that when she and Faith died and became Immortal two more slayers were called!"

"No for whatever reason that did not happen, we don't know why!"

Giles and Wesley with a little help from Willow and Xander spent the next two hours telling Richie about Sunnydale, vampires, demons and the Hellmouth. Just after 11.30 they felt the Immortal presence of Buffy and the others.

"So what's he doing here?" asked Faith.

"I invited him to come here. Its ok everything's cool. In fact if Tara doesn't mind I'd like Richie to patrol with the two of us tonight."

"Of course I don't mind, you know I can't refuse you anything my Willow," said Tara giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Guys I got to split I have a class," turning to Richie, "Come by our apartment by 7 tonight and we'll kit you out ok."

"Ok I'll be there."

"See you, bye." She called as she left.

Giles, Xander and Wesley then went over what happened in LA with Wolfram and Hart but until Methos arrived there was nothing more to be done.

--------------

Richie arrived just before 7 to be greeted by Willow, "Good you made it come on in we got your stuff ready."

When he entered he saw Faith and Buffy curled up on the couch while Tara and Xander sat in easy chairs, following Willow to the table he could see various items on it.

Willow turned to him, "I assume you're carrying your sword?" At his nod she continued, "I don't know how skilled you are with a crossbow so Xander and I will have those, you can take the supersoaker as well as a stack and a cross. Now we told you how to kill vamps this morning so I won't bother with it again, but there is one thing you should know Immortals can't become vampires, well except for four Immortal vampires we just found out about and...."

"Willow if you don't stop babbling we'll never get this patrol on the road," said Xander getting up. Willow turned to stare at him, he gulped, "Ah sorry Will but unlike the rest of the people in this room I'm mortal and would like to get on with it."

"No I'm sorry Xander you know how I get when I'm excited, this is Tara and my first patrol without either Buffy or Faith I want everything to go smoothly."

"You'll be fine Will just remember to page us if you run into any problems ok, we'll meet you at the bronze at 9 if we don't hear from you before, _now go_ Faith and I want some alone time."

"Ok we'll see you at the bronze later, lets go. Bye." Said a worried Willow as she led the other three out the door.

"Do you think they will be ok.... Maybe we should go with them!" said Buffy a worried look on her face.

"They'll be ok its not as if Willow and Xander have never been on patrol and there's no way Tara will let anything happen to them, she's becoming a good fighter, plus there's the witch stuff. Also once Richie can see vampires exist he will be able to help keep them safe. So don't worry they will all be safe, besides this was your idea so we could have at least one day off each week. Now give me a kiss."

"If you insist," smirked Buffy as she leaned into Faith, Faith placed her hands on Buffy's waist gently forcing her onto her back and laid on top of her. She then grabbed hold of the sides of Buffy's top and pulled it up to her armpits, straddling Buffy's legs she broke the kiss and sat up, Buffy lifted her arms above her head letting Faith pull her top off. Faith had the sort of look on her face that Buffy knew was reserved only for her, then leaning down again she started to nibble at Buffy's ear while her hands found the clasp on her bra. She worked her way down her neck to her chest leaving a trail of fire from her tongue and lips, when she got to Buffy's breasts she started to gently bite the nipple bringing a low moan from her lover.

After several minutes of this treatment Buffy was almost purring she grabbed hold of Faith's head moving her fingers through her hair and started pushing on her head trying to force her lover down her body. Faith smirked to herself she knew what Buffy wanted but she loved nothing more than tormenting her by making her wait. But she slowly allowed her head to be forced down between Buffy's thighs, as this was happening Faith was undoing Buffy's pants, Buffy lifted her hips to allow Faith to pull them down easier, Faith could smell Buffy's arousal and feel how wet she was. She used her thumbs to fully expose her clit Faith gently blow on it making Buffy buck and wriggle, "Faith, please." she moaned.

Faith flicked her tongue out just enough to touch the very end lightly, as Faith had expected Buffy lifted her hips to try and get more pressure but Faith moved away preventing it; "Oh god Faith please stop teasing me." Faith smirked to herself before moving in again, taking Buffy's clit in her mouth she held it between her teeth while using her tongue to flick it around her mouth. By this time Buffy was ready to explode so Faith inserted two fingers into her, moving in and out, slowly increasing the speed, when she judged Buffy could wait no longer she started sucking on her clit sending Buffy over the top. 

Faith eased herself up to Buffy's face leaving the occasionally kiss on the way, she then met her lips allowing Buffy to taste herself. When they parted Buffy smiled, "Your turn," she said changing positions with Faith.

--------------

"So where are we going," asked Richie.

"Restfield cemetery, I checked on the net earlier and found three suspicious deaths, then after that we'll make our way towards the bronze taking in a couple more cemeteries and Weatherly park." Answered Willow leading the way.

"So you've told me about vampires and stuff but nothing about yourselves how did you all die."

"Well as I told you before it wasn't until after graduation that Buffy, Faith and I found out that we were Immortal. As best we can figure two years ago Buffy caught a flu bug and had to go into hospital, while she was there she was killed by a demon but at the time she was so delirious that she thought she imagined it. As for me it happened about four weeks later when Angelus sent his gang of vamps to kidnap Giles to help his attempt to suck the world into hell. Anyway one of the vamps pushed one of the library stacks over on me. Faith was killed by a demon while travelling to Sunnydale before we met."

"Angelus, who's he!"

"That would be my boss Angel when he turns into an evil vampire," said Xander.

"What he turns evil, why would you work for him, shouldn't you have killed him?"

"Buffy did, she had to send him to hell, he had tortured Giles into telling him how to open a vortex and the only way Buffy could seal it once it was open was to send whoever opened it back through it. We almost lost Buffy then; having to send her lover to hell was the hardest thing anyone could experience. Anyway the powers that be returned him later that year, it had only been about 5 months in this world but in hell hundreds and hundreds of years, time moves differently there. It took many months to restore his humanity but he's ok now." Said Willow.

"So how come you kill other vampires and helped this Angel!"

"Angel's different because he was given his soul back about a hundred years ago. But the gypsies that did it left a problem that none of us knew of 'if he experienced one moment of true happiness his soul would be taken from him.' That was how he lost his soul and became Angelus again."

"So how did he get his soul back again! Did these powers you talk about do it."

"No I did it. That was why it was so hard on Buffy to send him to hell, I managed to restore him just after he opened the vortex."

"Wow. So you're a really powerful witch."

"No Tara's the powerful one, not me."

"That's not true Willow you're the powerful one," said Tara speaking for the first time since leaving the apartment.

"No your far more powerful than me," countered Willow.

Xander rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to spend an hour listening to you two argue over who is more powerful, I had enough of that on the drive back from San Francisco this summer. Lets just say you're both powerful and leave it at that ok." He jumped in before it got out of hand.

Both had annoyed looks on their faces, Xander gulped loudly, "Ah your not going to do anything to me are you like turn me into a rat or something are you!"

"No Xander as much as we might like to on occasions we have both taken a vow not to use our powers for evil. Besides Cordy and Buffy would probably be very angry," smiled Willow.

"So what about you how did you die," Richie said looking at Tara, trying to change the subject back.

"I drowned when my dad crashed off a bridge in bad weather. How about you!"

"I was shot by a mugger who also killed Duncan's girlfriend. So what Immortal found you!"

"Me I was found by Cassandra who'd been friends with my family for about five years, I only met Willow and the others when Amanda took them to Duncan to have him help her train them."

"So Amanda found you," smiled Richie, "How is she I haven't seen her for over three years."

"You know Amanda... of course you would she's Duncan's girlfriend after all," said Willow.

He laughed, "So Amanda is Duncan's girlfriend is she, the last time I saw them together I got the impression he was tempted to take her head because of the trouble she was causing him."

"Really you'll have to tell us all about that later, but we're here now. Xander you take Richie and wait for the one that's buried over the otherside by that weird shaped gravestone, Tara and I will wait for these two to rise."

"Ok shout if there's any trouble," said Xander leading Richie across the otherside.

Willow and Tara spread a jacket on the ground and sat down waiting for the two to rise. Tara had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong!" asked Willow.

"Do you like Richie!" Tara asked by way of answering.

Smiling, "Yeah he's starting to grow on me, I think this is doing him good," answered Willow.

"Yeah I think your right," mused Tara, still looking sad.

"Tara what's wrong, you've said very little since we left home," pressed Willow a worried look on her face.

"I-It's ok if you want to be like... Ah with him... Ah like that." Tara hedged.

Willow grabbed Tara's head between her hands, "Tara I would never do that to you, ok Richie's cute and I like him, but I'm with you Tara I love you, even more than I think I loved Oz."

She leaned in and started sucking Tara's lower lip. Before she could deepen the kiss they were sharing they saw the two vamps from the corner of they eyes start to claw there way out of the ground.

"Time to go to work, let's try and remember where we were ok," said Willow getting up and readying her crossbow.

"Ok," smiled Tara drawing her sword.

As the vampires got out of the ground one was met with a crossbow bolt through her chest and the other one being decapitated by Tara's sword. They turned and smiled at each other.

"I can't understand why it takes Buffy and Faith so long to dust them," mused Willow.

"I think it has to do with their slayer honour they feel they should give them a sporting chance before they dust them," Tara offered.

"Maybe you're right, let's go and see how Xander and Richie are getting on," smiled Willow, taking Tara's hand.

As they got to the other grave they saw Richie fighting a rather large vampire that look like he could have played linebacker in the NFL. He had Richie down and was trying to bit him; Xander was just staggering over to him with a stake in hand within seconds Richie was being showered in vamp dust. They walked over to them smiling.

"It looks as if I should start checking out how big the vamps are from now on, that could have been bad." Said Willow helping Xander pull Richie up.

"So how did yours go, any problems?" asked Xander.

"Ours went a lot easier than yours. Let's finish the patrol and met the others at the bronze," answered Willow.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful so they returned the equipment to the apartment before heading back to the bronze.

As they approached the club Richie noticed someone across the street that looked familiar he stopped to get a better look but the person disappeared into the shadows, he frowned and rejoined the others.

"Is there a problem?" asked Tara.

"I don't think so, I just thought someone was watching us but he moved back into the shadows when I looked at him."

"Maybe its your watcher?" said Willow.

"No not unless she's changed sex."

"So you know what she looks like, does Joe know!" said Willow.

"I don't know," smiling he continued, "I occasionally amuse myself by giving her the slip and turning up in another part of the country, wait for her to catch up and do it again. I did it for six months once," he laughed.

"You know I think he's growing on me," said Tara looking at Willow, "I'm sorry about earlier... not the kiss," she smiled.

"I'm sorry for giving you the idea that I could love anyone other than you," Willow whispered in her ear.

"You can show me later just how much you love me!" Tara whispered back, before turning and following Richie into the club. 

Willow stood outside for several moments contemplating what exactly she would do to show Tara how much she loved her."

For most of the time at the club Willow and Tara danced or just sat talking to the others, Tara was getting frustrated with her girlfriend, everytime she went to kiss her or dance close Willow would just say 'no wait until we get home'. This was a new side to her Willow and it was driving her crazy.

As they walked home Tara had to finally admit to herself that this woman had her, whatever was going to happen at home she was going to have to let Willow take the led.

As soon as the door of their bedroom was closed, the electrical tension between them exploded and Willow backed Tara against the wall and kissed her. Tara moaned against Willow's mouth as Willow's hands slid down her back to grip her ass through her skirt, Willow forced her leg between Tara's rubbing her upper thigh against Tara's throbbing sex. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's neck before wrapping her legs around her waist, if Willow had not had Tara pressed against the wall she would have fallen. Willow regained her balance turning she staggered over to their bed just making it before falling forward onto the bed; Tara giggled as they landed.

"You are so going to get it missy," smirked Willow.

"That's all I want," smiled Tara.

Willow smiled knowingly sitting up she slowly unbuttoned Tara's blouse pulling it fully open, she smiled again leaning down she brought her hands up to unhook Tara's bra. She started placing feather-light kisses around the nipples but not touching them, she could see Tara's nipples were hard. She slowly moved down towards Tara's navel planting kisses all the way, Tara was starting to moan by now. While she started licking Tara's navel she was unfastening Tara's skirt, looking up at Tara she said in a commanding voice; "Tara lift up your hips now."

Tara moaned even more at this as she lifted her hip off the bed, allowing Willow to pull her skirt off. Leaning forward again, Willow began to lick up and down Tara's inner thighs, upwards to the sensitive hollow of the hip and back to the area just above the waistband of her panties. Tara pushed forward; trying to get more contact with Willow's tongue that was tracing all around, but not on her most sensitive spot!

"Stop that now, this is supposed to be your punishment for almost making me fall over. Now spread your legs further apart."

Willow began to lightly tracing patterns around Tara's lower body between her navel and upper thighs. Each time Willow's fingers touched one of her more sensitive spots Tara let out a moan. Willow leaned down again placing more kisses on Tara's upper left thigh then allowing her tongue to glide over the smooth white flesh. She brought her hand up to trace a line over Tara's helpless pussy through her panties. This was met with a cry of pleasure and a downward thrust of Tara's hips. Willow looked at the pale white panties a large area of wetness had formed on the front of the material, betraying Tara's excitement. Again she ran her finger over it.

"Please," moaned Tara, "Please touch me."

"Ask properly," Willow said in the commanding voice she had used earlier.

Smirking, lust in her eyes she moaned, "Please touch me... Mistress."

Giggling Willow placed her hands on either side of Tara's panties, without breaking eye contact she pulled them slowly off. She then took hold of Tara's ankles and placed them on her shoulders, she slowly slide two fingers into Tara moving them slowly in and out. 

Willow lowered her head tasting Tara for the first time, using her free hand she pulled the flesh away from Tara's clit, Willow could see the juice running out of Tara, she could feel Tara's vagina gripping her fingers. She lowered her mouth to the pink lips. She blew her warm breath against the folds and Tara moaned in response. 

She ran her tongue over the underside of Tara's clit bringing a gasp from her. Her tongue teasing sliding from side to side under the stiff clit. She slowly withdrew her fingers from inside Tara and licked them. She started to rub her nose into the wet down between the lips, then up again to smear the wetness over Tara's stiff clit. Tara groaned flinging her knees wider. Willow lapped the juices on either side of Tara's clit, she slide her fingers back into her girlfriend moving slowly in and out. 

Willow could feel Tara's clit swelling even more as she sucked it softly; her fingers continuing to slide in and out, in and out. Then she withdrew her fingers completely and her tongue moved down to replace them. Tara groaned and thrust her hips up to meet the soft tongue. Willow drank her, sucking the juices flowing out of Tara slurping, not caring about the noise she was making, her face wet, her tongue flapping against Tara's pussy again and again. She moved her tongue back to Tara's clit striking it firmly as Tara squirmed and pushed upwards again.

Slapping the clit now, Tara bucking up and down. With her fingers she again pulled at the mound above the clit to expose it even more. Her tongue rapidly swiped from side to side. Suddenly Tara jerked and started coming, her vagina walls contracting on Willow's fingers that she had thrust into her again. Tara cried out Willow's name as Willow's lips captured her clit and held it, sucking hard while Tara continued to come.

After removing her clothes Willow lay down beside Tara; "Now do you believe you are the only one I want?"

"Oh yeah. I love you Willow, I'll never doubt you again."

"Show me how much you love me," Willow whispered into Tara's ear.

"If you insist," smiled Tara starting to plant kisses down the side of Willow's neck.

--------------

The next morning everyone was at Giles apartment continuing to get to know Richie while waiting for Methos to arrive. Just after 10 the Immortals felt the presence approach the door.

"He's here Giles," said Buffy as a knock came from the door.

Opening it Giles smiled, "Methos so good of you to come." He shook Methos by the hand.

Walking back into the living room, "I believe you know everyone except for Wesley a former colleague of mine who now works for Angel. He's the one that brought the scroll to me."

Methos nodded to everyone. "Richie what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out, sorting my life out, I've started getting it together."

"Good... You know Duncan couldn't stop what happened don't you? He want's to see you when you're ready."

"Yeah I'm beginning to see that but I can't see him at the moment, maybe later."

"Ok where's this scroll?" Methos said turning back to Giles.

Giles gave him the scroll and he sat down at the table looking at it, he gave it a quick scan, turning back to Giles, "This will take a while its been sometime since I read sandscript."

They all sat around talking quietly for about twenty minutes when a cry of anguish came from Methos, when they looked at him he had tears in his eyes.

"What is it," asked a worried Giles.

"So many deaths wasted all for nothing, what have we done?" Methos said to himself.

"Methos what's wrong, talk to us," said Buffy.

"I'm sorry but the contents of this scroll has upset me a great deal." Methos took a deep breath before explaining, "This scroll is part of the scroll of ages."

"Part! Only one scroll has ever been known to exist. It disappeared from the main library of the watchers council some two hundred years ago. Could this be that scroll!" asked Wesley.

"No I read part of that scroll before it was stolen. This is another and for all Immortals a more important part!"

"What do you mean? Methos share," said a worried Buffy.

"It tells of our origin and why we were sent here." Seeing the amazed looks he continued, "Some 10,000 years ago what we call the powers that be instructed what the scroll tells us are lesser powers to send aid to this dimension to battle the demons. But because these beings had what it calls no physical power here the only way for them to send aid was to send there children and create bodies for them, because these beings are Immortal the children were as well. Because they come into this world as children they had no knowledge of their reason for being here. So they sent the scrolls of the ages with the first children so they would know what was expected of them... of us."

"So your saying all the duels over the last 10,000 years has been for nothing!" said a stunned Richie.

"No not for nothing, I think we have all been manipulated over the years possibly by the very evil we were sent to battle," Tara added.

"I think your right Tara but I've heard nothing that tells us why Wolfram and Hart think we would not won't the Hellmouth closed?" said Xander.

"Well I have not finished translating the scroll but what it seems to say is that not only is it a portal to hell but a portal to our realm as well."

"You mean it could take us home," said Faith.

"Do you want too!" asked Buffy.

"I don't know that I'd want to go without you but to visit might be cool."

"To answer your question Faith I don't know! I'll finish the translation then maybe we will know."

"Well while you do that I think the rest of us should research everything we can on the effects on the demon population of closing the Hellmouth. After all if Immortals are from another plane in the same way demons are from hell the effects maybe the same," said Giles.

"Right I'll order the food," Xander said jumping up.

"Trust you to be the one to say that," smirked Willow.

"Hey what can I say I think better on a full stomach."

"So that's why you did so badly with your SAT's, we should have made sure we feed you first," laughed Buffy.

"Very funny."

By late afternoon they had about all the information they needed to get from the scroll and books.

"So people lets review. We Immortals are from another realm of existence as are demons, which we were sent to fight. But because something took the first scroll of the ages but left the second part, we screwed up and over the centuries kill our own kind. Ok that was a problem but at least now we can spread the word. But why is it a bad idea to close the Hellmouth?" said Buffy.

"Well Buffy it's not the portal to hells realm that's our problem it's the portal to ours. The scroll tells us that when we die for the first time our Immortal part connects to our realm through the portal. If it is ever closed the link will be severed, it is the link that stops us from being killed, but closing it will cause all the wounds we have ever had to reappear thereby killing us."

"Here's a couple of questions no one is asking, are the watchers council trying to close the portal knowing it will kill Buffy and Faith and thereby get a couple of new slayers they can control. And is anyone else involved!" Willow posed.

"Horton," said Richie.

"Are you sure he's supposed to be dead," queried Methos.

"Who is Horton!" asked Willow.

"Horton was or is a high ranking member of the watchers who have a hatred for us. Over the last few years him and others like him have killed Immortals all over the world. But he was supposed to be dead, Duncan shot him after he went after Amanda and him in France a couple of years ago. Are you positive that he's involved?" said Methos.

"Not completely but last night when we were heading for the bronze I think I saw him."

"Well not knowing the gentleman in question I can't say but if he hates Immortals so much it would at least make sense as I don't think the watchers council would be interested in kill all the Immortals when all they probably want are some new slayers," added Wesley.

"I agree, if it was only the council after killing Buffy and Faith they would have tried to kill them before now," said Giles.

"So why contact us with their plan to close the Hellmouth!" asked Faith.

"The only reason I can think of is they hoped that we would not find out the real plan and assume that anyone trying to stop the closing was evil and help stop them," answered Giles. Then turning to Wesley, "I think you and Xander should return to LA with this information and ask Angel to meet this Masterson chap and see what he knows!"

"Right if we leave now we can get there about six, we may have very little time," then looking at Methos, "Does the scroll give any indication when the ritual has to be performed!"

"Yes on the night of the new moon, which I believe is in two days. By the way the last passage is in a different dialect which I would like to try and decipher before giving you it back may I keep it for now."

"Yes by all means I don't think Angel was planning to give it back anyway," said Wesley getting up and after their goodbyes left with Xander.

"Do you think the passage is important?" asked Tara; she had been very quiet since the revelation about why they had been sent to Earth.

"I'm not sure but the rest of the scroll has been so I'd like to make certain," Methos pointed out

Willow turned to say something to her girlfriend but stopped when she saw tears in her eyes, "Tara what's wrong?"

"Michael Johnson."

"Who?"

"The Immortal I killed just before meeting all of you in San Francisco. I killed him for nothing." The tears now running down her cheeks.

Wrapping her arms around Tara, Willow pulled her into her embrace, "Sweetheart it wasn't your fault, if you hadn't killed him he would have taken your head. It wasn't his fault either it was what we were all told."

"But that doesn't make me feel any better I'm the only one of us to have taken a head."

Methos gave her a sad look, "Tara. Richie and I have both taken heads so we know what you're feeling, we feel it to, but Willow is right we have all been deceived. I have had over 5,000 years of it. We will all have to deal with what we have found out but we can at least use the knowledge to change our Immortal friends and hopefully save this world."

"He has a point Tara we can find out who is behind all this and make them pay," said Buffy. "Don't leave us your part of the team, we need you, we all at least have been doing what we were supposed to do, kill demons."

"Yes we need you, I need you, please help me get through this I don't think I can do it without you," whispered Willow.

Wiping her eyes, "I would never leave you Willow, I love you too much," she half smiled.

"So what do we do now?" asked Faith.

"Well I think we should pretend to continue to go along with the council's plan to close the Hellmouth in the hope we can find out what is involved with the ritual!" answered Buffy.

"If Horton is involved, he knows me and at least suspects that I saw him he will tell this watchers council," added Richie.

"Well that's a complication we could do without. But I think Buffy is right we should at least carry on pretending we are interested in helping," answered Giles.

"I think we need a break I'm going for a walk, any of you wanna come?" said Buffy.

"Yeah why not," smiled Faith.

"We'll come too," added Willow taking Tara's hand.

"Do you mind if I come as well," enquired Richie.

"No we don't mind," said Tara.

The five trooped out just wondering around town chatting, eventually ending up at the Espresso pump. They had just finished getting their drinks and sat down when they heard the roar of a group of motorbike engines, looking up as they felt the presents of some Immortals. They saw the four bikers stop outside, getting off they just stood there looking at them.

"What do you want to do?" whispered Willow.

"I guess we try and talk to them, let them know the truth!" said Buffy getting up. She walked over to the bikers. "We don't want any trouble, but we need to talk to you, to tell you the truth."

"The truth is slayer we want all your heads. You have one hour to meet us in the warehouse district or in two your friends start to die," said the female biker. She then turned with the others to get on her bike when Buffy grabbed her arm she spun back to face her, Buffy took a step back facing her was a vampire. Smirking the female joined her friends starting the bike she looked back at Buffy, "One hour," she stated before they rode off down the street.

The others came out looking at her.

"What's wrong what did they say?" asked Faith.

"I think those were the horsemen. They want to meet the four of us in an hour and if we don't go they will start killing our friends."

"Who are these horsemen!" asked Richie.

Looking around, "Not here lets go back to Giles," said Buffy.

Ten minutes later the re-entered Giles apartment.

"Giles we just ran into the horsemen," Buffy said as they entered.

"The horsemen are here?" asked Methos going pale.

"You know them?" enquired Buffy.

With a pained look he told them what he wished over the centuries had never happened. "I more than know them, I use to be one of them. For almost a thousand years we were feared across three continents, we eventually became known as the Four Horsemen and before you ask I was death." He turned to Tara, "That's why Cassandra doesn't like me I found her when she became Immortal and kept her as my slave for about ten years before I arranged to let her escape. You see the other three insisted that I share her with them, I couldn't do that to her. Anyway shortly after that I left the others, for years after they tried to find me for betraying them."

"If you were one of the four how are there still four!" asked Willow.

"After they gave up trying to find me they recruited another calling himself Kress who practised dark magicks he was the one that found a way to give them the added advantage of being vampires. I have not heard anything about them for over a century, I suspect they were just assumed to be ordinary vampires."

"Well what can you tell us about them, we are going to have to face them in about half an hour," said Faith.

"I'd advise against going after them they are very skilled fighters."

"We have no choice if we don't go they will start killing our friends," Buffy told them.

"We all go, with seven of us we stand a better chance of defeating them," said Giles.

"No this is our fight I won't let anyone else get hurt," stated Buffy.

"Not anymore the scroll tells us this is all Immortals fight. These four have perverted that reason, besides if when you are fighting them I was suddenly to turn up it could throw them off," pointed out Methos.

"Very well then I don't think they know Richie is one of us that could give us another advantage. We know that they are unaffected by sunlight, what about the other ways of killing vampires?" said Willow.

"Probably because of their Immortal status the only way is decapitation, but if I have a crossbow it may not be able to kill them but it would distract them," suggested Giles.

"Ok that's a plan we go as if it's four on four, you three follow a couple of minutes behind. When we meet the horsemen we will try and keep them talking while you three get into good positions, Richie I think we would all like you to help Willow she will be no match for one on her own. Methos try and wait for the best moment to reveal yourself. The same for you Giles."

"Alright that's a good plan," said Methos.

Twenty minutes later Buffy and her friends walked warily down the side of one of two empty warehouses in the area when they got the sensation telling them Immortals were in the area. Just down the end they could see an open door, in the doorway was one of the bikers who turned and disappeared into the building. They moved to the door and could see the four bikers standing in the open area about 30 feet from the door. They walked inside moving slowly forward; Buffy scanned the inside looking for any trap while the others watched the bikers. She could see a couple of open windows the others could use and a walkway running around three sides.

They stopped some 10 feet away and drew their swords Buffy and Faith had their Katanas, Willow her Rapier and Tara a Sabre. They were met with a Broadsword, a Claymore, Scimitar and a Falchion.

"Just out of curiosity who told you who we are!" enquired Buffy.

"I see no reason to give you that information," smirked the dark-haired man.

"Well what difference will it make, if we win you'll be dead, if we lose we'll be dead either way it won't effect you," countered Buffy.

"That's true... we were told about you four by a man called Horton."

"Thank you that piece of info will be very useful. You know that other than the fact you have become vampires this fight would be unnecessary."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the woman.

"Just that we have seen the scroll of the ages it gives details on the origin of Immortals and why we were sent to Earth," said Willow.

"And why were we sent here!" Asked the dark-haired man.

"To fight demons, not each other. You maybe interested to know that if we die we return home, but if you die because you are both vampire and Immortal you will be stuck in limbo forever." Said Willow pity in her voice.

"Enough talk are you ready to die! No matter you will anyway," said the dark-haired man.

With that the horsemen moved to the attack. Buffy moved to fight Kress, Faith took Jonus, while Tara and Willow fought Kali and Tiberius respectively as the combatants battled they moved away from each other. Buffy and Faith realized there fight was going to be tough, both their opponents were stronger than them but they used their faster reflexes as a counter.

Tara was doing a lot better than the others she had already scored a couple of minor hits. Willow was starting to get backed-up against the far side of the room but unknown to Tiberius that was taking him near to Richie, who suddenly appeared from his hiding place.

"What is this? This is supposed to be a private fight four on four."

"Yeah well that rule no longer applies as Willow told you we were sent to kill demons and you qualify," said Richie.

Before Tiberius could answer Willow took advantage of his distraction and decapitated him. The quickening was unlike anything Richie had seen before a dark vapour swirled up but instead of entering Willow it dissipated into nothingness then a transparent copy of Tiberius rose from his body holding out its hands towards Willow before it also dissipated.

Tara was still doing well when she slipped on a patch of oil, giving Kali the chance to get a deep cut into Tara's arm. Tara had flashes of losing her head and how Willow would cry; just then Kali screamed out in pain, Tara saw a bolt sticking out of her side. Tara drew back her sword and with all her strength swept Kali's head from her shoulders, Richie watched as the same thing happened to her Quickening as Tiberius's.

At that moment Methos walked out of his hiding place.

"Jonus how nice to see you again after so many years," he called out.

"Methos your still alive, I'll have to rectify that after I kill this girl."

Even though he was still holding his own Faith could see from his actions some of his concentration was gone, now was the time to do something to distract him so she could deliver the death blow, she knew it had to be something he would not expect, but what? Then she smiled ducking under yet another swipe at her head instead of jumping back to get reset she moved in under his guard and holding her sword in her right hand she grabbed his genitals in her left hand and with all her strength squeezed them. Jonus let out a roar as he fell to his knees, as he did so Faith started a 360-degree sweep, as she finished Jonus's head fell to the ground.

Buffy and Kress could not get a hit on the other. They were both aware that three Immortals had died but could not afford to be distracted for even a second to see who had died! Buffy just hoped her lover and best friends were ok.

Not wishing to distract her, her friends move so she could see them without looking away from Kress. She smiled with more than a little relief when she saw them safe.

"So Kress, that's your name right! Your all alone now seven to one I don't like your chances," quibbed Buffy, hoping to cause him to lose concentration.

As their swords connected yet again he moved in close to her putting on his game face, "I agree, until next time," with that he hit her across the head with the guard of his Claymore, sending her to the ground. Before anyone could react he ran out the door.

Faith and Methos ran after him, but by the time they got to the door he had disappeared. Walking back in they saw the others helping Buffy up; Faith rushed to her side, "Are you ok B."

"Yeah, but my pride's hurt."

"I told you Willow," said Tara.

"Told her what!" Asked Buffy.

"We'll tell you later," smiled Willow.

"Well I'd say the plan was 75% successful," said Methos.

"Well I think you four can call it a night, you should go home and get some rest. Methos, Richie would you mind doing a quick patrol with me? I can pay you with a home cooked meal."

"Yeah I'll go with you after all if I'm going to be fighting demons for the rest of my life I should start practising," said Richie.

Turning to the girls Methos said, "If you like tomorrow morning at Giles we could do some training," turning to look at Faith with a smile, "As long as you promise not to use the move you did on Jonus on Richie or me."

"I promise," smiled Faith.

--------------

Angel Investigations

"So Methos was able to translate the scroll!" said Angel.

"All except the last passage, which he is still working on. For some reason it is in a different dialect," answered Wesley.

"So what does it say?" asked Doyle.

"Well some 10,000 years ago the PTB's instructed what the scroll calls lesser powers to help stop the demons, these powers could not enter the world themselves so they sent their children, literally, in human form these are what Immortals are. Their souls because they are not entirely human must stay connected to their realm like demons must with hell. The thing is that, what we call the Hellmouth is also a portal too the Immortals realm. If the link is closed all the Immortals will die, which means Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara will die." Explained Wesley.

"So that's why Wolfram and Hart gave us the scroll knowing that we would do everything we could to stop it from happening. Did Giles or the others have any idea who is behind it!" said Angel.

"Yes it seems that a few days ago the watchers council contact Giles offering help in closing the Hellmouth. Also a young Immortal who Buffy and the others met spotted a former watcher of Immortals in town. Apparently this chap called Horton led a group of his fellows on a crusade to kill all the Immortals, but was supposed to have been killed about two years ago by someone called Duncan."

"So they think this Horton is working with the council to close the Hellmouth," asked Cordelia.

"It does seem the most logical explanation," answered Wesley.

"So what now Angel!" asked Xander.

"I contact Lindsey and arrange a meeting."

--------------

An hour later Cordelia showed Holland and Lindsey into Angel's office, closing the door she took a seat by Xander.

"So I now know why we would not want the Hellmouth closed, but I think I'd like to hear the exact reason why it is so important to Wolfram and Hart," stated Angel.

"I think you already know the answer but if that is what you want, the closing of the Hellmouth would be to the detriment of a large number of our clients," answered Holland.

"Do you know what is in the scroll?" asked Wesley.

"Not the details, only that it has details on the origin of Immortals and the closing of the Hellmouth."

"Ok two things, how did you find out that someone was planning to close the Hellmouth, and who is involved?" asked Angel.

"As for how we knew the senior partners told me, I don't know how they knew just that they do. As for who is involved the slayers watchers council and a group of former watchers of Immortals who call themselves the enlightened watchers group."

"Do you know who is going to do the ritual?"

"The senior partners believe a man called Ethan Rayne has the second part of the scroll Lindsey gave you, which has the details of the ritual, whether he will be the one, they are not certain! By the way where is the scroll we will require it back."

"Sorry we gave it to someone else for further study and Lindsey said nothing about wanting it back."

"That was an unfortunate oversight, the senior partners will not be very pleased."

Lindsey paled.

"My heart bleeds for them," smirked Angel, "Is that all!"

"No, if you do not already know the ritual must takes place tomorrow night."

Without saying another word the two men left.

"Well that more or less confirms what we knew, except about Ethan Rayne," said Xander.

"Shall I phone Giles and tell him what we found out!" asked Cordelia.

"Yes, and tell him we will all be in Sunnydale by dawn."

--------------

****

Sunnydale

Giles replaced the receiver and turned to his two houseguests; "Angel had his meeting with the chap from Wolfram and Hart, he confirmed that Horton and his group are involved with the watchers council. He also may have found out who is going to perform the ritual, an old 'friend' of mine called Ethan Rayne, if its true I'll kill him this time."

"So is Angel coming up to help," enquired Methos.

"Yes their all coming up they will be here by dawn. That last passage on the scroll any closer to deciphering it?" said Giles.

"I've only been able to decipher two words - 'reversed' and 'stable' - seeing we are almost out of time we may have to wait until after we stop the closing," answered Methos.

"I think I'll phone the girls and tell them to go to their classes tomorrow they have already missed enough school this week, after all they will be finished by 3 anyway. That will still give us 9 hours to find Ethan and stop him."

"You care a great deal about them don't you!" smiled Methos.

"Well yes, over the last 4 years Buffy and Willow have become like daughters, we have been through so much together. Faith had a lot of problems in her life before she came to Sunnydale; I'm very fond of her. As for Tara, she is so sweet I could not but let her join our family."

--------------

When the four young Immortals arrived at Giles apartment the others had still not got anymore information out of the scroll.

After talking it over they split into two groups to try and find Ethan or Horton, because they were the only ones who knew Horton, Richie went with Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara, while Methos went with Xander, Cordelia, Doyle and Wesley. Buffy's group checked out the old high school and the area around it just in case preparations were being made for the ritual, while Xander's group would check out the hotels.

"So what happened to the school?" asked Richie.

"We blow it up at graduation," answered Buffy.

"Why?"

"It was the only way to kill the demon the mayor had turned into, god that was an awesome sight. I'll tell you one thing Sunnydale senior classes in the future will never be able to top it," laughed Buffy.

"So the Hellmouth is in the building!"

"Yeah where the library use to be," said Faith.

They searched the school from one end to the other but found nothing, the surrounding area was a bust as well so they trooped back to Giles apartment. There they found the others had not yet returned, so to the aspirations of Giles they raided his kitchen.

Twenty minutes later the others came in.

"So any luck," asked Giles.

"Yeah some, Ethan was staying at the Sunnydale hotel with two other men, but they checked out about an hour before we arrived, they left with another man whose description matched Horton," said Methos.

"Great now how do we find them," asked Buffy.

Smiling Methos held his hand out to Willow, "Well we got a member of staff to let us into the room Ethan was staying in and we found this," in his hand was a shirt button.

"Oh wow a button all are troubles are over," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Buffy that will do," Giles scalded, "If the button belongs to Ethan, Willow and Tara can cast a tracing spell."

"Oh, sorry Giles I didn't realize, so what do we do now?" said Buffy.

"Well after Willow and Tara finish the spell we kick some English butt, ah no offence Giles, Wes," said Faith.

"That's alright Faith I agree we kick some butt. Right lets get started," said Giles.

"Giles do you mind if I make a private phone call in your study!" asked Methos.

"Of course not be my guest."

Just after sundown they were all following Willow and Tara who were following there tracing spell. It led them to the same warehouse they had the fight with the horsemen. As they approached the entrance four men appeared from their hiding places aiming automatic weapons at them, a car drove into the alley and stopped, out of the back stepped Horton.

"Welcome we have been waiting for you," he smirked at them.

"You deliberately left the button, so we could find your base of operation?" Stated Methos.

"No actually that was Ethan Rayne's idea, after Richard Ryan there unfortunately saw me the other night our plan to have you help close the portal had to be changed."

"Do you think those guns will stop us," said an angry Faith.

"No they can't kill you but there are a lot of mortals with you, so I don't think you will try anything. Into the warehouse now or I'll give the order to fire."

They were ordered into the centre of the open area and told to sit, they were being watched over by six men with automatic weapons, two walking on the walkway, one by the door and the other three around the edge of the room. Too far away from them to try and overpower. Horton had left about an hour before, presumable to observe the ritual, which was due to be completed in under an hour. 

Looking at the gloomy faces around him Methos whispered, "Why so gloomy?"

"Why! How about the fact that in under an hour myself, my girlfriend, my two best friends and some other good friends will all be dead," screamed Buffy.

"There is still time to salvage the situation," said Methos with an irritating grin on his face.

"I'd be very int..." Buffy started to snap back when she felt the presence of another Immortal, her eyes took on a curious look at Methos. Who just smiled and nodded.

"Get ready to move," Buffy whispered to the non-Immortals. Before any of them could ask why, there was a banging on the door, which the men ignored, after a few seconds it came again and someone shouted, "Yo mac I got a package for you," still the men ignored him. "Ok if you want it its by the door, if it gets stolen its not my fault."

About a minute later there was a loud bang and the door blow in knocking the man by it off his feet, at the same-time a truck crashed through the far wall. A couple of seconds later they saw two people crash through the skylights to land near the two men on the walkway. Two women jumped out of the truck to attack two of the other men while the man that came through the hole where the door had been took out the man just getting off the floor.

While most of the hostages laid flat on the floor, Buffy and Faith's slayer instincts kicked in and they ran at the only man still standing, before he could blink he was disarmed and on the floor.

The hostages greeted their rescuers, Buffy and Faith caught Amanda in a bear hug.

"Ah guy's I maybe Immortal but I still have to breathe," groaned Amanda.

Releasing her they both looked at her with broad grinds, "How did you know we were here?" asked Buffy.

"Methos contacted Duncan and he asked us to help, of course if he'd left me out when my slayers needed help, I'd have killed him," she smiled back.

"Hey I was in trouble as well," pouted Willow.

"I know you were dear I didn't mean to leave you out, I'm sure you can get in as much trouble as Buffy and Faith!"

"Thanks Amanda, I think!" said Willow hugging her.

"Let me introduce you to those you don't already know, this is Fitzcern, Fitz to his friends and this is my new student Nick. Now what is going on why were the watchers holding you here?"

"No real time to explain but if we don't get to the Hellmouth before midnight every Immortal in the world will die 'Permanently' Horton is they're helping with the ritual," answered Willow.

"Ok lets go then I'm to young to die," smiled Amanda.

"Oh please Amanda your as old as dirt," smirked Nick.

"You wait until later."

It was 5 minutes to midnight when they got to the high school. They entered with the 11 Immortals and Angel leading the way. From the destroyed classrooms shots rang out some of the Immortals fell, while others jumped to attack the shooters. But Buffy and Faith managed to reach the Hellmouth without being hit, with them were Angel, Xander and Giles. They arrived just as Ethan finished the sacrifice of the Talon demons.

In what was once the library were Horton, Quentin Travers, and five other men. While Angel went after Horton, the others attempted to get to Ethan but with an order from Travers the five other men attacked them, trying to delay them. Buffy heard a shoot ring out, looking up she saw Giles holding a smoking gun, looking at the altar Ethan Rayne had a smirk on his face as he looked at the wound in his chest. Grabbing hold of the staff of Ra, using it to partly support himself he lifted it in the air and with a cry of 'no' coming from Giles drove it into the ground.

As the others began to arrive the ground started to shake sending dust into the air. 

"We did it, the human race has been saved from the infection of Immortals," Horton laughed.

"The human race! Your not human, you're more evil than the demons they were sent here to protect us from," shouted Giles.

"What do you mean!" asked Travers.

"The Immortals were sent here by the Powers to help battle the demons, you and your bloody friend here have doomed the human race!" stormed Giles.

"What have we done?" A very pale Travers said.

"Ah Giles, nothing seems to be happening to us," said Buffy.

"Don't be so sure! Look," said Faith pointing at the altar.

All eyes were turned towards the altar they could see a light emitting from it, as it grew brighter it also grew in size, when it was about 10 feet in dimension it stopped expanding.

"Does anyone have any idea what is happening here?" Asked Nick.

His question was just met with blank stares. At that moment two female figures stepped from the light drawing everyone's attention.

"I can answer that my son," said the blonde woman, "When we were commanded by the Powers to send aid, the only way was to send our children through the portal. But without us they would be venerable to outside dangers so we sent the scrolls of the ages with the first ones. These had instructions on how to stabilize the portal so we could enter this dimension, if for only a short time, and they could visit us for help and the comfort of their families."

"So the ritual was not to close the portal to your realm but to open it fully!" Said Giles.

"Yes Giles. But the scroll of ages could be very dangerous so we made sure the two parts never came into the hands of the same person until the last passage was deciphered by one of our children. As the dialect was only ever spoken in our home dimension only our children could understand it," explained the dark haired woman.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have time to translate the passage," said Methos.

"We knew that was always a possibility so the scroll with the rituals on was also changed slightly so it would say the ritual would close the portal, so if some evil creature thought to destroy the portal it would do the work for our children," said the blonde woman.

"So who exactly are you two!" asked Buffy.

Smiling the blonde woman said, "You already know who I am dear, just search your heart."

After a moment's confusion Buffy gave the woman a wide-eyed look, "Are you my mother!"

"Yes dear you're my child as are you Tara," looking at Tara, "And you Nicholas," she said looking at Nick.

"And you three are my children," said the dark haired woman looking at Willow, Faith and Richie.

"What Richie and Red are my family!"

"Yes dear, but if you really think about it you already knew they were your brother and sister."

Willow just gave a cry and started hugging first Faith then Richie then Faith again.

Richie looked at Faith, "This looks bad," he smirked as Willow once again hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah bro. you could be right," she laughed with tears in her own eyes.

"So what happens now!" Asked Duncan.

"That is why we were sent by the others to tell you that the evil ones have deceived you over the centuries, into killing each other you must help all the other children of our realm to understand this. To help you, you can bring them home so that they can see the truth, we know this will take a long time, but that will not be a problem," smiled Willow's mother.

"The watchers council would like to help with that," said Travers, the revelation of what he and the council had almost done had knocked some of the arrogance out of him.

"That decision is up to our children, but I suspect it will take a long time for them to trust you again."

Buffy turned towards him, "We'll discuss it with our families," indicating all her friends, "And Giles, Faith and I will let you know our decision."

"Very well, I will take my people and leave you for now, Giles knows how to contact me," Travers said. With that he led three of the other men away from the area.

"You said we could come home! Can we still come back to this dimension!" Asked Amanda.

"Yes now the portal is stable, as long as you have not lose your head you can travel between here and your home as often as you wish."

"Do the five of us have any brothers and sisters," asked Methos indicating himself as well as Duncan, Cassandra, Fitz, and Amanda. He had felt alone for so long he had to know.

"Some of your family still exists in this world. You Duncan are the brother of Connor MacLeod; you're other brother Darius is with us now. Amanda your sister Kate has not become Immortal yet, and Rebecca is home with us. Cassandra, Fitz all your brothers and sisters are also with us. Methos I am sorry to tell you your brothers are dead to us all, unless the Powers relent Jonus who is already in limbo and Kress who will join him, are doomed to stay there forever," said Buffy's mother.

"Would you like to visit your mother and father I think it will help you and them!" said Willow's mother.

"Yes I think I would like that."

"We must leave now, but remember you may visit us and your families anytime, you only need to enter the portal."

"But isn't it going to be a problem with everyone able to see the portal," asked Tara.

"No my child, ask any of your mortal friends and they will tell you that all they can see is the light and when we leave this dimension they will not be able to see that, only an Immortal will see and be able to enter the portal. Now we really must go it is weakening us to remain."

With that Methos and the women passed through the portal. No one spoke for several minutes the Immortals just stared at the portal that shone brightly to them. Angel and the mortals just looked at each other.

"What do you want to do with Horton, he has hurt you the most," Buffy asked Duncan after a couple of minutes.

"I'm not sure Buffy, if we had met in the fight I would have killed him, but now I don't know! I think the revelations we have all had tonight and seeing his plan evaporate has destroyed him, letting him live is probably a justifiable punishment."

"So what do you say we all go home and get some rest, any of you want somewhere to crash we have plenty of bedding. Then tomorrow we can all get together and talk about how we get the word out to the others," suggested Buffy.

"Yes Buffy an excellent idea. I think the meeting would be better at your place it could be a bit of a squeeze at my place," agreed Giles.

"Ok make it about 11 though I want to take my brother and sister to see my mum," she smiled at Tara and Nick, she had dreamt about having siblings while growing up, now here they were.

"Right tomorrow at 11 then, goodnight."

Duncan, Fitz, Cassandra and Amanda went back to their hotel rooms. Angel, Doyle and Wesley went with Giles the rest went with Buffy.

"If Buffy is going to tell her mum about Tara and Nick what do you two say we tell my mum and dad about you?" enquired Willow.

"I don't know, do they know about Immortals!" asked Richie.

"Yeah they know, their both watchers, in fact when we planned on casting the spell to see who our watcher was we all thought it would be one of them."

--------------

Buffy led Tara and Nick into her mum's house the next morning, finding her sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

"Hi mum."

"Buffy your up early! Is there a problem, good morning Tara."

"Hi Mrs Summers," Tara smiled shyly.

"Mum this is Nick... My brother."

"What! What do you mean your brother?"

"Well over the last couple of days we've found out where we come from and the reason why we Immortals were sent to this world. We were sent to help fight demons and other evils. We also found that the Hellmouth is also a portal to our home which is now open so we can return home whenever we wish." Explained Buffy.

"Your home! You mean where you came from?"

"Yes," smiled Buffy.

"Well I'm happy for you, all of you," Joyce said including Tara and Nick, "But you've not told me how Nick here is your brother."

"Well when the portal was finally opened two women came to speak to us. One was Willow and Faith's mother, it turns out they are sisters. The other was my birth mother who told me Tara and Nick are my brother and sister. I felt you needed to know." Seeing the look on her mum's face she continued, "Mum even though I now know who my mother is, which you must have expected me to do one day, at least until we told you Immortals didn't know their parents, she maybe my birth mother but you will always be my mum."

With tears in her eyes she got up and hugged her daughter, "Thank you dear, whatever happens in the future to me you will always be my daughter." Looking at the others she smiled, "I don't know how all this is going to effect everyone but I would like you both to think of yourselves as part of the family."

"Thank you Mrs Summers I think I'd like that," smiled Tara.

They turned to Nick who was laughing, seeing the confused looks they were giving him smiled, "It's just going to be strange to think my big sister's mother is just a few years older than me."

"Hey what do you mean big sister! You're much older than me." Stated Buffy.

"Well I was talking to Amanda earlier and she was telling me that Immortals normally count their age from when they become Immortal. So that makes you about eighteen months older than me and six mouths older than Tara."

They all looked at Buffy's face and burst out laughing.

"Oh great all my family is against me, well at least I still have my girlfriend and Willow."

"Has she always been so mopy Mrs Summers," asked Tara.

"I think you two should start calling me Joyce, and yes she has always had mood swings."

"Hey in the room here," Buffy shot at her mum and sister.

All of them burst out laughing again this time Buffy joined in.

--------------

The meeting later that morning included everyone who had been at the school the night before except Methos. Angel had contacted Kate and asked her to come up, and Giles had contacted Joe Dawson who was also in attendance.

By general consent Giles chaired the meeting, because all the things they would decide were mainly a concern to the Immortals they would make the decisions while the mortals would advise as needed. There were four things that had to be sorted out.

"Let's sort the easiest point out first, buying the site. Buying it should not be a problem, what to put on the sight does need to be decided however, any ideas?" Giles said starting the meeting.

"A school," suggested Tara.

"A church," offered Cassandra.

"A house," said Xander.

"A Company building," added Duncan.

"Well if we assume that eventually quiet a few Immortals will be using the sight to visit their home a school maybe a problem, as might a house. A church has the advantage of making the area a holy sight but would attract people in the area. I think a company could be the best solution something like an investment firm or insurance." Giles said.

After some talk it was decided they would use the sight as an investment company HQ.

"I talked to Joe about co-ordinating the fight against the demons he suggested we use the slayers watchers council as a sort of research department and the Immortal watchers as a messenger service to pass on information. This all depends on getting both organisations to co-operate. As for contacting other Immortals with the news of the portal, the Immortal watchers already know most of them so can of course give us that information when needed, but for now I suggest you concentrate on contacting only those you can trust then go from there."

"All these points are ok with me, but having almost been beheaded by some watchers, to show good faith on their part a full list of members should be kept here in Sunnydale," stated Fitz.

"I will put that to them," said Joe.

"Giles I feel the same about the watchers council, I would like to have two or three Immortals in the upper levels of the organisation," added Buffy, Faith nodding her agreement.

"Well they did say they wanted to help, I could make that one of the conditions, did you have any candidates in mind?"

"Well if we're nominating I would suggest Cassandra, Duncan and Nick, if they would be willing to do it."

"Playing family favourites already B," smirked Faith.

"What can I say a girls' got to look after her family's interest," laughed Buffy.

"Well if there are no objections would the three of you except the job?" asked Giles looking at them.

"Why not!" said Duncan and the other two nodded.

"Now for the last item on the agenda do you tell pre-immortals of their immortality!"

"No, defiantly not we should leave them be," stated Cassandra.

"Yes they should be told, if you think about it, our parents sent the scrolls of the ages with the first Immortals, who at the time would have been pre-immortal. It had to be that we were supposed to know," said Amanda. All the Immortals and most of the mortals knew why she wanted the pre-immortals to know.

"Amanda some around this room know why you want to tell them, because your sister is still mortal," said Duncan.

"And none of you would do the same in my place! Our other sister, my teacher has already returned home. Duncan you have Connor. Faith, Willow and Richie have each other, as do Buffy, Tara and Nick. I'd like to have my sister."

"How about a compromise, when each Immortal meets their parents and if they are told that a brother or sister are not yet Immortal, it is left up to them if they are told!" offered Giles.

"I can live with that after all it would be a family matter," nodded Cassandra.

All the Immortals nodded their agreement. Many in the room turned to look at Amanda. 

"Well we all want to know if you are going to tell her," Buffy spoke for the group.

"Soon, now that's about everything isn't it!" she said by way of answer.

"Yes so I hereby declare the meeting closed. Now what do you say we order some food, get some drinks and have a party," said Giles.

"Giles, are you feeling alright?" asked Willow a frown on her face.

"Yes I'm fine. We have just saved the world 'again' not to mention saved all the Immortals on Earth. Don't you Scooby's always insist on a party after doing that?"

"Giles your right I'll order the food, why don't you and Doyle get the drink," said Willow.

About two hours later when the party was in full swing Cordelia pulled Buffy, Willow and Faith to a quiet corner saying she wanted a word.

"So is Amanda going to tell Kate today?"

"We don't know what you mean Cordy," said a nervous Willow glancing at the others.

"Oh please I'm not stupid, I was there last night when you met your mothers remember, they said Amanda's sisters name is Kate, then Angel phones Kate Lockley asking her to be here for the meeting, who else can it be?"

"Cordy you're right Kate is Amanda's sister but you must not say anything to her until Amanda has told her," stated Buffy.

"Of course not, I'm happy for Kate she recently lost her father, she's all alone."

They were joined by Tara the five friends all watched as Amanda sat down beside Kate and started talking to her, they clearly saw Kate's eyes go wide before she moved in to hug her newfound sister.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Buffy wiping a tear from her eye.

"Not again B!"

"Hey leave my sister alone she can cry if she wants," said Tara.

"She maybe your sister but she's my girlfriend."

"Well that's true, and Willow is your sister so that means that next summer your girlfriend will be your sister-in-law," smirked Tara. Watching the realisation dawn on Buffy and Faith's faces.

"You mean you two are getting married!" asked Buffy.

"We've been talking about getting handfasted and finally set next summer for it last night," said Willow.

All five then shared a hug before they went to tell the others.


End file.
